1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure is related to efficient group communications leveraging Long-Term Evolution-Direct (LTE-D) discovery for application layer contextual communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems have developed through various generations, including a first-generation analog wireless phone service (1G), a second-generation (2G) digital wireless phone service (including interim 2.5G and 2.75G networks), a third-generation (3G) high speed data, Internet-capable wireless service and a fourth-generation (4G) service (e.g., Long-Term Evolution (LTE) or WiMax). There are presently many different types of wireless communication systems in use, including Cellular and Personal Communications Service (PCS) systems. Examples of known cellular systems include the cellular Analog Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS), and digital cellular systems based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), the Global System for Mobile access (GSM) variation of TDMA, etc.
More recently, LTE has been developed as a wireless communications protocol for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and other data terminals. LTE is based on GSM, and includes contributions from various GSM-related protocols such as Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) protocols such as High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA).
LTE Direct (LTE-D) is a proposed 3GPP (Release 12) device-to-device (D2D) solution for proximate discovery. LTE-D dispenses with location tracking and network calls by directly monitoring for services on other LTE-D devices within a large range (˜500 m, line of sight). It does so continuously in a synchronous system that is battery efficient and can concurrently detect thousands of services in proximity.
LTE-D operates on licensed spectrum as a service to mobile applications. LTE-D is a D2D solution that enables service layer discovery. Mobile applications on LTE-D devices can instruct LTE-D to monitor for mobile application services on other devices and announce their own services (for detection by services on other LTE-D devices) at the physical layer. This allows the applications to be closed while LTE-D does the work—continuously—and to notify the client application when it detects a match to the monitored set.
LTE-D is thus an attractive alternative to mobile developers seeking to deploy proximate discovery solutions as extensions of their existing cloud services. LTE-D is a distributed discovery solution (versus the centralized discovery that exists today), whereby mobile applications forego centralized database processing in identifying relevant matches, instead autonomously determining relevance at the device level by transmitting and monitoring for relevant attributes. LTE-D offers certain benefits in terms of privacy as well as power consumption, in that LTE-D does not utilize perpetual location tracking to determine proximity. By keeping discovery on the device rather than in the cloud, the user has more control of what information is shared with external devices.